


Son of the sun

by yamabitchclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Baby Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Speech Disorders, at least in this book, bokuto is a chef, fuck akaashi's parents, hinata goes to speech therapy, im sorry but thats fucking cool, not mpreg, tags to be added as the story moves on, they live above a restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabitchclub/pseuds/yamabitchclub
Summary: What was just a simple walk, changed Akaashi's life completely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Son of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So I deleted two other books of mine, and then wrote this. This is a re-write of my old book 'One Day'.

Bokuto and Akaashi had been dating for a while. They had met in high school, both sharing an interest in the sport of volleyball. Akaashi had joined Fukurodanis team as the setter, and Bokuto as the ace, both of them having a talent for the sport as well. The whole team would always make jokes about the two dating. Akaashi was the only person who could cheer up Bokuto from his emo modes, and Bokuto was the only one who could make Akaashi smile. Not that Akaashi was unhappy, he just preferred not to show emotions. Around Bokuto, that wasn't applied. Well some times. Two years later, Bokuto graduated, but the two still kept in close touch. One year prior to that, when Akaashi was in his second year, Bokuto in his third, the two began dating, much to the teams delight. Apparentely, there was an uncomfortable amount of romantic feelings between the two. Bokuto had confessed to Akaashi with many stutters and stumbles in his words, but Akaashi knew what he was trying to say. He mutually felt the feeling of love, and in his natural calm state, admitted that he felt the same. What he never told Bokuto is that he was acting like a thirteen year old girl who had just seen a photo of her celebrity crush shirtless. Bokuto knew that his boyfriend's parents weren't supportive, so whenever he visited his house, he knew to keep their relationship as strictly platonic, nothing more. Even if it hurt like hell.

That was four years ago.

Of course, Bokuto had never once regretted asking and Akaashi had never once regretted agreeing. Love at first sight and soulmates are thing ususally wrote about in works of fiction and sappy romance movies with a sad ending that would make you cry for days. But Bokuto and Akaashi were a perfect description of what those movies were like.

Take it this way. Their relationship so far was much like those movies. High school sweethearts. Inseperable bond. Each others first time. One family doesn't want them to be together. But that doesn't stop them. But the ship hasn't started sinking like it did in Titanic. One doesn't have to move away and hasn't fallen for another like The Notebook. Moving was out of the question, and Akaashi got particulary sea sick, so they wouldn't be boarding any boats any time soon. The big argument was yet to come, and whether one would die so the other could live, or they would live a long, happy life together, dying sweetly in each others arms, is yet to be answered. Lets hope it's the second option, and that the big fight doesn't come any time soon.

Initially, it had been ard at first. Akaashi's parents where very set on what they wanted for their son. Successful doctor, would get married to a woman species, live in a nice house, have children. Blah Blah Blah. What a load of bullshit.  
Akaashi, had known that his parents wouldn't support his sexuality. He had put off telling them until he left Fukurodani, and was able to move out. Koutarou's older sister was a real estate agent, and managed to get her younger brother an apartment near his college, for an affordable price for him. Immediately, Akaashi was invited by his boyfriend to move in, to which he accepted, knowing that he would have no where else. Bokuto insisted that he would pay bills, rent and food. Akaashi felt that that wasn't fair, so he and Bokuto worked out what everything would come to if they split the money between them. Akaashi got a part time job as a waiter at the same restaurant Bokuto cooked for, and the owners were very understanding of Akaashi needing to have time for school.

~

When Akaashi told his parents, he wasn't surprised at the recation. It wasn't a positive response, but it was the response he expected. He blocked the insults and words of disgust, shame and disappointment. They kicked him out, screaming who they didn't want a certain f slur as their son.   
He had called Bokuto crying, asking if he could stay round for a little bit, to which his boyfriend instantly agreed, no stutter in his voice. Ten minutes later, Bokuto pulled up to the Akaashi residence, and brought his boyfriend back to his place. Akaashi had stayed round multiple times, playing it off to his parents as a simple sleepover, or a training camp. Obviously, he wouldn't have to do that anymore.  
The night was full of cuddles, kisses and Bokuto whispering sweet nothings into the ears of Akaashi. Things along the lines of 'It's okay' 'Everything will work out' 'I love you so much'  
Akaashi was well and truly grateful for his boyfriend.

~

The idea of kids had been discussed once or twice between Bokuto and Akaashi. The conclusion they had always came to the fact that it wouldn't be fair on the child. Akaashi was in his last year of medical school, and then would go on to work at a hospital. His hour would be scattered, and he would have to go into work if there was an emergency, no questions asked. Bokuto worked mainly at nights, or started around lunch time, finishing in the evening. When would they spend time as a family together? Who would the child stay with when they were both at work? With the idea of school, work, and just general family time, the idea was completely unrealistic. And they both knew that.  
Money was never an issue. Bokuto was the owner of his grandparents old restaurant, and the restaurant was very popular. He worked as head chef, and the customers adored him. He would sing silly songs while cooking, and went over to tables to personally make sure that his customers were satisfied. Hours made him work at night, when the most customers came to dine, but being the owner meant he could twist them. Yet Bokuto wanted it to seem fair, and stuck to his normal slots. Akaashi's job would pay fairly well. In all honesty, Akaashi had never wanted to become a doctor. He only went that way because it is what his parents wanted for him. He only agreed, because they had promised to pay for college and medical school. Half way through, they found out that their son was gay and dating Bokuto. His parents wern't happy, but they had already paid for all of his education. Akaashi never wanted to go on this path, he wanted to study literature, and write. But he had put so much work and time into medical school, that he saw no point in turning back, even if it meant being unhappy for the rest of his life. Countless times before, Bokuto had urged him to quit, and do what he wanted to do, but Akaashi truly saw no point in doing so.

Neither of them were against the idea of children in the future though. In fact Bokuto adored kids, and wanted one of his own that he could love and protect. He would teach the child how to play volleyball, and cook, and the puppy dog eyes. Akaashi was fully aware of this, and was never against the idea in a few years. When their hours were stable, and they actually had the time to raise a child. Age wasn't the biggest issue. Akaashi was 25, and Bokuto 26, so they wouldn't have any issues on that side of the spectrum. But children were still something far away.

~

But here he was. Akaashi was walking home from work. He had not bothered to take the car, claiming to want fresh air, when in reality he didn't want to go and get gas. As Bokuto owned the restaurant, the couple ended up moving to the house above the restaurant. He would only have to walk down a flight of stairs to get to work. Akaashi's school wasn't far, a 20 minute walk at the most. It required walking through a few alleys behind some apartment blocks. The area was quite sketchy, as one might say, but Akaashi felt no threat being there. 

All seemed pretty normal to Akaashi, he walked just like normal. But there was an end of a road, that had two alleys form off of it, one steering left and the other steering right. Akaashi had been this route many times, and knew that he had to take the left way. But a noise erupted from the opposite direction. It was undoubtedly crying. But it wasn't a cry of a adult with injury. It sounded like a baby.

'Don't walk towards it Akaashi, don't do it' he told himself in his mind. But instincts took over his mind, as he walked towards the source of sed noise. As Akaashi became closer to the suspicious noise, the volume increased, and the crying turned into wailing. It took a good amount of searching through thorny bushes, until Akaashi finally found the source of the wailing.

A small, ginger, baby.


End file.
